Hielo quebradizo
by Condesa sangrienta
Summary: El destino le dijo que tendría un gran futuro, que le esperaban la más grande gloria y adoración que nunca antes hubo. Pero, sin saberlo, andaba por un suelo inestable, que pronto lo devoraría./ Cardverse/ PruHun y muchas otras parejas más.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Ningún personaje me pertenece, todos son de Himaruya.

 **Título:** Hielo quebradizo.

 **Resumen** : El destino le dijo que tendría un gran futuro, que le esperaban la más grande gloria y adoración que nunca antes hubo Pero, sin saberlo, andaba por un suelo inestable, que pronto lo devoraría.

 **Mundo:** Cardverse.

 **Personajes:** Prusia, Seanland, Inglaterra, Suiza, Hungría, Polonia, Bielorrusia y Rusia (Por ahora…)

* * *

 **Prólogo**

* * *

Una pequeña rata —el último hijo de salir del útero de su madre, que nació con un pelaje color carbón y unos orbes rojos— caminaba por el lugar. Quizá se hallara perdida o los lugares tan ófricos eran su hogar, empero el diminuto animalito recorría los recovecos que eran desconocidos para la gente normal; siquiera los reyes extranjeros o… hasta propios sabían de su existencia.

Estas prisiones subterráneas, donde el sol representaba tan solo una leyenda urbana, era el lugar que guardaba muchos secretos, cosas ocultas que solo algunas personas indicadas o las ratas podían conocer. Era bastante enorme, hasta la rata, quien caminaba con cautela para no ser descubierta, podía confundirse con los pasillos y no poder salir de ahí jamás. Olfateando con mucho más preocupación, llegó a un rincón que nunca antes había estado.

La puerta de madera era vieja, pero tan gruesa que sería difícil de abrir. Y, cerca de ahí, se encontraba un hombre que se estaba dormido en una silla. El animalito curioso entró a la habitación por un diminuto hueco y halló la más grande oscuridad. Su hocico alargado se acercó al piso e intentó rastrear algo comestible. Caminó por casi todo el cuarto hasta encontrar, en la esquina más lejana de la habitación, algo que no cuadraba con la misma.

En primer lugar era algo cálido, pero que no se movía; en segundo lugar, parecía emanar algún tipo de líquido viscoso. La rata acercó más su hocico e intentó averiguar si es que era un alimento para su familia, empero al momento de dar un mordisco, oyó un grito. Escandalizada quiso huir, pero la mano callosa lo tomó de improvisto.

—Eso sí que dolió, animalejo de mierda. Pero no te creas aún que puedes comerme. Sigo siendo demasiado asombroso como para morir aquí…

El hombre extraño, con un acento raro, pasó su otra mano por el pelaje del animal y dio una leve risa amarga. Quedó en silencio poco después, sin embargo siguió pasando su mano por el lomo del animal, como algo mecánico. La rata intentó huir, su corazón latía a mil por hora, se retorcía en su sitio de para lograr escapar, pero…

—Joder… —suspiró el varón— Ahora sí que me he metido en un lío enorme, no sé si pueda morir… No encuentro la razón por la que ese gran hijo de puta tramo esto, pero…

La rata dejó de moverse, más o menos poseída por algo que estaba en contra de su voluntad. Esa sensación rara que su cuerpo ya no le pertenecía se volvió a manifestar por unos segundos y, después de eso, tan solo se quedó quieta.

Quizás fuera por la mágica que había en el reino, o esa posesión le dio algún tipo de información rara, pero la rata sabía que ese hombre —quién se negaba a quitarle la mano de encima— se llamaba Gilbert y, que alguna vez se le fue llamado como _el príncipe Gilbert, el asombroso._

La historia del asombroso Gilbert no comienza aquí, como se puede ver. Quizás sí sea su final o el principio de este, pero todo comenzó con un sueño, una boda y… una traición.

* * *

¿Qué tal?

Sin más palabras qué decir —quiero que el misterio surja un poco más, pero aclarando que los reinos serán mejor dichos próximamente—, espero que les guste.

Nos leemos en los comentarios.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Algunas notas aclaratorias:_** _Estas notas aparecerán en todas o la mayoría de los capítulos, por favor leer para comprender más de la historia._

 **Coratione:** Si bien el nombre les haría pensar que son del Reino Corazón, en realidad son el antiguo nombre de los Espada.

 **Pathos:** Antiguo nombre del Reino Corazón.

 **Sazón:** Antiguo nombre del Reino Trébol.

 **Adamos:** (Aunque no aparezcan en este capítulo) Antiguo nombre de los Diamantes.

 **Charptaré:** Nombre del pueblo sin marca. Es la clase más baja del Tripolium.

 **Tripolium:** Reino que está compuesto por los Reinos actuales de Espada, Trébol, Corazón y Diamante. Todo el Reino está dividido por hojas, las cuales son de los Reinos ya dichos. La parte del medio pertenece a pueblo de los Chaptaré. El poder reside en el Trébol.

 **Frigoris:** Reino que no pertenece al Tripolium.

* * *

 ** _Preámbulo_**

* * *

Cuenta la leyenda que en medio de la Gran guerra de Rómulo nació una heroína cuyo nombre aún se admira.

Se decía que mientras el Reino ya había caído en manos del hijo de la malvada Reina Helena, un soldado que había formado parte de la gran tropa de los _Pathos,_ se hallaba moribundo en un camino desierto. Se dice que pese a estar casi desangrado, siguió caminando a dónde él creía era el frente de batalla. Ya confundido, creyó ver una cabaña a lo lejos, y queriendo tener una posición estratégica para dar muerte a los _Coratione,_ llegó hasta el lugar.

Federico, el nombre real del guerrero, se acercó al hogar de la joven mujer que se llamaba Elizaveta. Comenzó a abrirse pasó por las hierbas, por los tréboles que rodeaban la vivienda. Y antes de llegar, cayó casi muerto. La chica que por ese mismo momento salía a cuidar de las plantas que la mantenían a salvo de la guerra próxima, vio al hombre recostado en el suelo. Él sangraba mucho. Sin embargo, al tocar al soldado, todos y cada uno de los tréboles plantados brillaron.

Se dice que la luz fue tal, que hasta los mismo Dioses la vieron y quedaron impresionados. En ese pleno momento, como cuenta la leyenda, el mismísimo Rómulo bajó desde los muertos para saludar a la doncella. Le dijo que la había estado observando. Que a pesar de no estar en el frente de batalla, sabía que ella estaba dispuesta a dar la vida por el imperio que fue creado a partir de su mano. Elizaveta, quién antes había formado parte de la corte más prestigiosa del imperio Rómulo, aceptó el gran regalo que le dio Rómulo, a ella y a ese joven que dio su vida por proteger lo que creía.

Se dice que Rómulo, tal y como hizo con los Pathos, le dio un tipo de magia a ambos, y les rogó que salvaran lo que él creó. Confió en ellos y no es en vano decir, que una vez obtenido el poder de la _magia_ como tal, pudieron reunir fácilmente un ejército y vencer a los despreciables Coratione. Dando al final una tregua de paz, después de casi diez años de disputa.

Ambos, Elizaveta y Federico, fueron llamados reyes por la gente de Sazón. Es así como ambos, ya dispuestos a tener una libertad completa, se separaron de los Pathos y dieron así el origen del gran Reino Trébol —llamado así, por la primera vez que se vieron— y fueron los mejores reyes, hasta su muerte.

Muchos siglos después, con los reyes presentes, nació una niña cuya apariencia era idéntica a la fundadora del Reino. El Rey Ferenc y la Reina Ildikó, procrearon a una niña, quién tenía los mismos rasgos que cuentan en la leyenda sobre Elizaveta. Los ojos tan verdes como las hojas de los tréboles y sus cabellos castaños como troncos de los arboles más viejos. La niña era la misma imagen del bosque que rodeaba al castillo.

Con la bendición de los cuatro Reinos, Elizaveta fue exhibida al Tripolium como una nueva esperanza de un cambio gigantesco. Muchos decían que pondría fin a la enemistad con los Frigoris —ya sea matándoles o aliándose con ellos— o quizás haría que los Espada sean como la otra hoja que se necesitaba.

La princesa era una señal divina, afirmaron sin dudarlo.

Ya desde niña la vieron como una figura muy importante, dándole una carga demasiado grande para alguien tan joven. Le enseñaron el arte de la espada, ya que su predecesora —según las leyendas— sabía el manejo de tal artefacto, a tal punto que le era como otro brazo. Quisieron a hacer a Elizaveta —la futura heredera— como la más fiel copia de la fundadora del Reino.

Ante eso, cuando Elizaveta cumplió los diez años, cansada de las clases tan brutales que le habían dado hasta ese entonces, trepó las murallas del castillo e intentó perderse entre el bosque entero. Los reyes entraron en caos, casi llorando al saber que _Elizaveta_ se había perdido. Temieron que la mataran o que la secuestraran. Cualquier daño a la niña, podría enojar a los Dioses que les habían bendecido. Rápidamente emitieron una orden de búsqueda. Los guardias reales la buscaron en todos los lugares.

Pero Elizaveta decidió irse por aquellos rincones que nadie buscaba, bosques que muchos temían. Con tan solo diez años de edad, no comprendía lo valiosa que le hacían ver ni le importaba saber lo preocupado que estaban todos. Ante eso, ella seguía caminando por esos lugares, pasando por hambre y frio en muchas ocasiones. Y cuando estaba por decidir volver, vio una casa.

La casa era simple, pero extrañamente llena de tréboles de tres hojas. Acercándose lentamente, quiso ver si esa casa era la del cuento que tanto le habían leído. En el momento que piso la primera planta, sintió un temblor por todo el cuerpo. La flaqueza en sus piernas con cada movimiento era extraño, tenía impresión de ser atraída al lugar y sin siquiera pensarlo deseaba ver la casa por dentro. Un hormigueo en las manos, unas cosquillas en la garganta. Estaba llegando a casi explotar de la emoción cuando alguien abrió la puerta del hogar.

Era un niño, de cabellos tan claros que parecían nieve y ojos como la sangre. Ambos infantes se vieron impactados uno del otro. Sintiéndose extrañados y encantados con la sensación que sentían.

—¿Quién eres tú? —preguntó aquel niño de tez blanca.

Elizaveta estaba muy tentada a no hablar y huir de ese lugar. Sí alguien sabía su verdadero nombre, de seguro la llevarían de nuevo al castillo. Pero pese a su intención, no pudo mover ni un solo musculo, teniendo como reacción el solo bajar un poco la vista para evitar la pregunta.

—Yo soy Gilbert —siguió hablando el niño, mientras se acercaba a ella —¿Estas perdido niño?

—No… solo nunca antes había venido por aquí.

—Kseses, eso significa que estas perdido. Venga, dilo, qué te puedo ayudar.

—No lo estoy, yo solo puedo irme a mi hogar.

—Venga que te puedo ayudar —insistió Gilbert.

—¡No necesito tu ayuda!

—¡Claro que sí!

—¿Quién anda ahí? —Exclamó otra voz. Era reconocible que era de un adulto y que no se oía muy feliz.

Ante las palabras del extraño, el pequeño Gilbert abrió los ojos en total asombro y miedo. Agarró la mano de Elizaveta e intentó llevársela a un árbol cercano, para no ser visto. Sin embargo la acción quedó hecha a medias, ya que cuando las manos se rozaron, todos los tréboles brillaron. Gilbert gritó asustado, Elizaveta quedó inmóvil aterrorizada. El hombre que estaba acercándose dio una exclamación de sorpresa y corrió a ver lo que sucedía.

—¿Qué fue eso? —logró murmurar Gilbert después de recuperarse del susto.

—Yo… es como la leyenda.

—¿Leyenda?

—¡Gilbert! ¿Qué ha pasado? —El hombre mayor, tomó al niño entre sus brazos, y revisó que todo estuviera bien. Después de ese acto, vio a Elizaveta— ¿Quién eres tú?

Elizaveta suspiró por un momento, sin saber qué podría decir. El hormigueo en las manos se hizo tan fuerte que molestaba y sin darse cuenta, los tréboles comenzaron a crecer. La marca… La marca que le distinguía de qué Reino, de qué posición y de su magia, brilló; al mismo momento que lo hizo el de Gilbert.

Se dice que los Dioses le dieron ese símbolo, para identificar la sangre pura. Ese Trébol grabado en la piel, te decía que pertenecías al Reino Trébol…, pero no solo eso. Era también cómo estaba. Se dice que las personas que estaban destinadas a servir al Rey como J, tenían las marcas sobresalientes y los temidos A, las tenían metidas. Pero el símbolo más visible era de los reyes. Cuando la magia surgía, ambos gobernantes tenían la marca brillando.

Mayormente la Reina o el que heredaba la magia, nacía como cualquier otro niño del reino. Con la marca en alguna parte del cuerpo. Sin embargo el futuro Rey no era así. Nacían cómo los Charptaré; niños sin marca, personas que no pertenecían a ningún Reino. Cuando ambos herederos al trono se juntaban, ahí recién la marca del príncipe aparecía. Es por eso que al nacer la Reina, hacen pasear al bebe por todas partes del Reino —en la hoja* donde había nacido y después en el territorio de los Charptaré— y desean encontrar el Rey en ese momento. Muchas veces eso nunca pasa.

Mayormente el Rey aparecía como obra del destino. Siempre era inesperable…, sin embargo, jamás se había visto que se encontraran en un escenario tan parecido al de una leyenda.

No tardó mucho para que el señor, que agarraba al niño, se diera cuenta que en el cuello de Gilbert comenzaba a dibujarse un trébol de cuatro hojas —la cuarta hoja, que solo aparecía con la realeza. Después de una exclamación de sorpresa, vio a Elizaveta quién tan solo cerró los ojos con total resignación ante su destino.

Fue así como conoció a Gilbert y pese a odiar todo lo que era ser la realeza, con el niño de ojos rojos parecía un poco más aceptable. Al ser un niño nacido de una aldea muy modesta, con un padre que tan solo se ocupaba de la ganadería, no sabía casi nada del reino y mucho menos de cómo gobernarlo. Por ello las clases se volvieron más estrictas para él y ella pudo respirar un poco mejor. Empero, no solo ella pudo suspirar al tener algunos días de libertad, sino pasar tiempo con Gilbert le hacía sonreír más.

Gilbert por lo general saltaba sus clases y conjunto a ella iban a explorar algunos lugares del reino, entrenaban como pasatiempo y hacían bromas a muchos guardias. Ella pudo divertirse con él y pese a entrenar ahora la magia obtenida, sentía que el destino no se había equivocado al darle a Gilbert como compañero

Por eso, cuando ella ya llegó a la edad para casarse, y sus padres ya habían optado por dejar la corona, Elizaveta se sintió tranquila viendo como el Reino entero se reunía para su boda. Gilbert estuvo haciendo demasiadas bromas al respecto de los invitados, siendo la tercera vez que vería a los demás reyes. También se encontraba tranquilo y feliz con el festejo, celebrando que sería un estupendo rey.

El mismo día de la boda, cuando la J —Roderich Edelstein— la arreglaba con los ropajes adecuados y sonrío tan feliz por verla convertida en reina —él había estado en el reino por mucho tiempo, dándole clases a la reina sobre etiqueta y demás materias importantes— pasó algo desastroso. Antes siquiera de abrir la puerta, ella sintió un dolor muy punzante en su marca, justo en el escote. Oyó pasos apresurados y Roderich pareció resentir algo malo igual, ya que su mueca cambio a ser muy seria.

Elizaveta, aún afectada por el dolor, levantó la vista para ver a un soldado, muy sudado y con la tez muy blanca. Casi sin aliento había mencionado palabras que sacudieron al reino entero.

—El príncipe Gilbert fue asesinado.

* * *

Fenrec* "Hombre libre"

Ildikó* Guerrero.

* * *

 **La base para dar los hombres:**

 **En** los Reinos antiguos me he basado en darle los nombres según alguna etimología que la he buscado en internet. Como: Corazón=Pathos=Sufrir; Espada=Coratione=Causa-efecto; Diamante=Adamos=Invencible; Trébol=Sazón=Sembrar. Gran parte de los nombres antiguos no se basa exentamente con la etimología de la misma palabra, pero creo que va bien con cada Reino. De cualquier forma toda la información sacada fue de una página chilena donde hay todo tipo de etimologías.

Otras palabras usadas fueron directamente de su etimología como: Charptaré=Rechazados y Frigoris=Fiambre.

* * *

Como se podrá ver ya en el primer capítulo… le he dado historia. Me he pasado toda la vacación planeado el mundo. Le he dado leyendas, orígenes y demás cuestiones. La cosa se descontrola a veces, pero en esencia me encanta como está saliendo. Sin embargo espero que no sea tan pesado y nadie me lea…

La historia de Helena, Rómulo y la guerra que sucedió hace mucho tiempo tiene una relevancia que asusta, sin embargo se lo contará poco a poco, y tiene un millón de versiones como pasa en la vida real.

Espero que les guste y lo disfruten, yo morí un poco al escribir esto con todos los datos —tuve que dibujar un mapa con los Reinos para darme una idea general de cómo quería que sea—, pero me gustó como quedó… espero que sea el mismo caso con ustedes.

Nos leemos.


End file.
